Amis d'enfance
by Heera Ookami
Summary: Une idée m'est passée par la tête au sujet d'Inui et de son vieil ami alors que j'étais chez ma grand mère, ça a donné ça qui est aussi un cadeau pour ma loupiote Bab's, One Shot, Yaoi


**Série** : Prince of tennis

**Auteur** : Heera Ookami

**Titre **:** Amis d'enfance**

**Genre** : Connerie sans nom

**Couples** : Pour Bab's donc ça veut tout dire XD

**Disclaimer** : M'en passe très bien de ces deux là, rassurez vous ;;

Essoufflé, Kaidoh Kaoru, régulier de l'équipe de tennis de Seigaku Gakuen, heureux détenteur du boomerang Snake, d'une collection de bandana au goût parfois douteux et d'un regard que l'on qualifiera de « particulier » pour rester gentille se laissa tomber sur un banc, enleva son bandana du jour pour essuyer la sueur qu'il avait sur le visage et ferma les yeux pour effacer l'image qui le hantait.

Mais sans succès.

Il les rouvrit donc, le regard fixe, faisant par là même sursauter deux jeunes écoliers qui avaient eu le malheur de regarder dans sa direction à ce moment là.

La vue des deux gosses, outre le fait de lui faire se poser des questions sur leur santé mentale, lui fit prendre conscience qu'il devrait se dépêcher s'il voulait avoir le temps de prendre une douche avant de se changer et d'aller en cours.

Il ne fleurait pas la rose si vous voyez c'que j'veux dire…

La nuit passant, de l'eau aurait dû couler sous les ponts. Le problème fut qu'il assista à la même scène le lendemain.

Et puis le surlendemain.

Et le jour suivant.

Et le jour d'après.

Et… Bon, vous aurez compris l'idée générale.

Le problème étant que le banc se trouvait sur le parcours de jogging de Kaidoh et que celui-ci n'était pas connu pour sa facilité à changer ses habitudes.

Ou alors il était maso. Hypothèse à vérifier. On s'explose pas le genou à grands coups de raquette si on a pas quelques tendances. Même si la personne contre qui on a perdu est un petit chieur horripilant. Et non, ce n'est pas une raison !

Au bout de plus d'une semaine de ce petit jeu, ça tournait plus très rond sous le bandana de notre vipère adorée. Enfin… Encore pire que d'habitude quoi… On se comprend.

Tellement pas rond que soudain le silence tomba sur le cours de tennis.

Pour la première fois depuis le jour de leur rencontre… Kaidoh Kaoru ne répondit pas à une provocation de Momoshiro Takeshi !

Le silence était pesant et la tension à son comble ! Tous les regards fixés sur l'irritable seconde année qui, à première vue, avait les yeux dans le vide.

Complètement à l'ouest la ptite vipère !

Mais à quoi donc pensait ce cher Kaidoh pour être autant à coté de la plaque ?

En gros, ça faisait « Fushuuuuuuu ! Fushuuuuuuuuu ! »

En décodé : « Amis d'enfance… j'en filerais des amis d'enfance moua… Pas pask on est amis d'enfance qu'on doit s'asseoir aussi proches l'un de l'autre. Et pis ils se sont pas vus pendant des années et ils se sont pas manqués alors j'vois pas pourquoi ils ont tant de trucs à se dire d'un coup ! Et puis l'autre là, il a perdu non ? Pas de beaucoup mais quand même ! Et moi j'arrive à le battre, c'est quand même plus intéressant.

C'est n'est qu'un résumé, un « fushuuuuuuu » contenant beaucoup de choses.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par une main sur son épaule qui lui fit jeter un regard menaçant à la ronde, ce qui rassura ses collègues regulars. Un regard noir pouvant en effet être rassurant dans certains cas (c'est comme le nez froid chez les chiens…)

Enervé sans même savoir pourquoi –ce qui l'énervait encore plus, il se monte facilement le bourrichon le beau brun… - Kaidoh récupéra ses affaires, terrorisa à vie trois ou quatre premières années à coté de qui il passa et rentra au vestiaire.

Ce qui suivit lorsque l'un de ses coéquipiers le rejoignit, tint plus du réflexe, de l'instinct animal, et de plein d'autres choses difficiles à lister mais facile à définir pour quelqu'un d'avisé.

« Tu es à moua ! »

Inui, entre autres choses, se dit juste qu'il faudrait qu'il téléphone à Renji pour lui dire qu'ils s'étaient trompés dans leurs calculs.

Pas que ça le dérange particulièrement, c'est juste qu'il n'allait pas le laisser avec des données erronées, question de savoir vivre.


End file.
